A love left unsaid 3 (Angel of death)
by netheroke
Summary: Naruto wakes up in the dark woods of Yokai academy with no idea how he got there or why he is there. He finds his friends and they try to figure out as much as they can until a being named Mirok Comes and sends Naruto and Tsukune into the pit (Hell). [Warning does contain strong content both sexual and violent]
1. Awake?

Chapter 1: Awake?

Naruto awoke in a fog. He slowly opened his eyes to see a wide set of trees above him. He had no idea as to how exactly he got there. The sky was bright with daylight which was odd because last Naruto had checked it was night time. Naruto was having trouble remembering everything from before he had ended up in the forest.

"Where am I?" Naruto murmured. He wasn't quite sure what to make of all of it. As brief visions of memory flowed into his mind Naruto began to slowly understand. "The last I remember I was in Kakuzo with Sakura and Kakashi sensei... Oh my god! Sakura! Kakashi sensei! Where are you!?" Naruto yelled as loud as he could. Naruto rose to his feet and began to stand straight. He looked left and right and couldn't see any sign of them in the immediate area.

Naruto began to panic. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He had so many questions he wanted answered and he also had to worry about his friends. Naruto began to walk slowly through the woods hoping that he might find something and quick. The more Naruto thought about it the more afraid he became.

He couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to his friends. Naruto began to run through the forest as fast as he could. Naruto didn't know or care where he was running to as long as his friends were there. Naruto closed his eyes for a brief second as he took a deep breath when he suddenly smacked into something and fell over.

"Ah dammit!" Naruto reached out to push himself back to his feet but the ground seemed different. "What is tha..." Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a girl right underneath him. He looked to wear his hand was and he noticed that it was right on her breast. Naruto jumped back and began to wave his hands around trying to show that he didn't mean it.

"I am so sorry!" Naruto yelled. The girl grunted and slowly sat up straight. She pressed her arm up from her neck to the top of her head to flip her hair straight. Her shiny pink hair flowed with the gentle breeze.

"It... It's okay" The girl smiled. She looked at Naruto and gave him a confused look. "I don't believe I have seen you around campus before. My name's Moka Akashiya. What's yours?" Moka got up and brushed the dirt of her skirt and then extended a hand out to Naruto. Naruto shook Moka's hand and blushed slightly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you are..." Naruto went silent.

"I told you. My name is Moka" Moka smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Hey Moka! Where did you go!" A guy yelled from within the tree's. Naruto and Moka both turned to see a boy come running through the trees. He ran up to Naruto and Moka and stopped in his tracks. "Who is this?" The boy asked concerned.

"Tsukune this is Naruto. I don't think he is from the academy" Moka shot Tsukune a weird mixture of wink and scared smile.

"Well if he isn't from around here we should take him to the headmaster." Tsukune laughed. "Find out what he wants you to do" Tsukune began to walk back the way he came. "Naruto come on." Tsukune waved signaling for Naruto to catch up. Naruto nodded and ran up to Tsukune.

"I will see you later Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she waved and smiled. Tsukune smiled back.

"Who is she!" Naruto gasped.

"What? You mean Moka?" Tsukune laughed.

"Yeah..." Naruto fell silent. "She is beautiful as a goddess." Naruto blushed.

"Hey watch it now" Tsukune laughed.

"Why is that?" Naruto questioned looking at Tsukune confused.

"Because that goddess is my wife" Tsukune laughed and patted Naruto on the back. Naruto eyes grew in size and he jumped around to just stare at Tsukune.

"She is your wife! Your only a teenager!" Naruto yelled.

"Special circumstances my friend" Tsukune laughed. Tsukune and Naruto proceeded to walk through the forest talking about what ever came up. "So you have no idea as to how you got here?" Tsukune questioned.

"Not the slightest. All I remember was that I was in Kakuzo and me and my friends were attacked. Then I woke up here" Naruto sighed. As they proceeded onward the tree line broke and there was a big building in front of them.

"This is the main school building. Let's go inside and talk to the headmaster" Tsukune smiled. They went inside and began to walk all through the halls.

"Where is this place?" Naruto questioned. Naruto had many questions and he was glad that Tsukune could answer most of them.

"This is Yokai academy. It's a school for monsters. It is protected by a barrier blocking us from the human world so I am not quite sure as to how you got here. That is why we are going to the headmaster." Tsukune replied firmly.

Tsukune was ready for anything. When they got to the staircase leading to the headmasters office Tsukune stopped Naruto. "Wait here" Tsukune signaled and Naruto stood still. Tsukune walked into the headmaster's office and talked. Naruto sat outside and just waited for Tsukune to come back out.

20 Minutes passed and Naruto was now sitting on the floor due to boredom. The door jerked open and Tsukune came out still holding the door open. "Naruto come on in. There is something you are going to really want to see" Tsukune smiled.


	2. What to do now?

Chapter 2: What to do now?

Naruto got up slowly and began to walk for the door to the headmaster's office. Tsukune smiled as he stepped to the side and let Naruto come inside. When he walked in he looked straight forward to see three people turn and stare at him. One was a man covered in robes that looked just like the man was wearing bed sheets to cover his body.

The other two looked intensely familiar to Naruto. "S-Sakura... K-Kakashi sensei" Naruto began to get a slight tear in his eyes.

"Naruto relax. We weren't even apart for that long" Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah knucklehead" Sakura laughed. Naruto ran up and hugged them both. He knew they weren't apart for that long but that wasn't the point. Naruto was still happy to see them. Naruto let go slowly as he turned to the man in robes and just looked at him. He could tell something was off about him but he didn't seem like an enemy so Naruto relaxed.

"I take it you are the headmaster" Naruto extended his hand out to shake the headmaster's hand. The headmaster shook Naruto's hand and smirked.

"So you three don't know how you got here?" The headmaster questioned.

"Not the slightest clue. All we know is that we were in a place called Kakuzo town and then we all woke up here" Kakashi answered sternly. Everyone was confused by this because people don't just randomly show up at Yokai academy. The great barrier was designed to prevent that from happening.

"Well you don't give off any type of dark energy so I don't believe you are hostile or you would have attacked us already." The headmaster gave Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura a confused look. "Now the real question is what should we do with you." The headmaster sighed. "Tsukune go find Ruby and tell her I need her at once then once you have got her you can head back to class. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura will stay here with me for the time being." The headmaster ordered. Naruto and the others nodded.

Tsukune proceeded out of the room and began to run down the hall. He wasn't sure where he was going to find Ruby but he had to find her quick. Tsukune was a bit confused at the whole situation but if the headmaster said that they weren't dangerous than Tsukune wasn't going to worry about it.

Tsukune turned the corner to head outside to look for Ruby when he saw her gently sweeping by the doorway. "Hey Ruby!" Tsukune yelled. Ruby turned to see Tsukune running towards her and she began to wave with a fast motion. Tsukune stopped right in front of her. "The headmaster wants to see you right away." Tsukune said hastily. Ruby gave him a confused look.

"What happened?" Ruby questioned.

"Three people just randomly appeared on campus. They are with the headmaster now. The headmaster says that they aren't dangerous but he still wanted to see you." Tsukune finished his sentence and turned around. "You might wanna hurry" Tsukune laughed. Ruby nodded and proceeded to run down the hallway. Tsukune smiled and then proceeded to walk out the door and head on his way to class. He has gym for his class and he was ready for some physical exercise.

When he came running towards the track field to meet up with his class he noticed everyone was leaving. "Dammit did I miss the whole class!" Tsukune growled to himself. He noticed that the girls saw him and began to run towards him. They all stopped in their tracks except for Moka who jumped and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I missed the whole class babe." Tsukune sighed.

"Tsukune it's fine. Did you get him to the headmaster?" Moka questioned.

"Yeah the headmaster is talking to him now." Tsukune smiled gently. Tsukune wrapped his arm around Moka while the whole group walked together.

"Things have been so weird since you and Tsukune got married" Yukari laughed.

"Yeah. Now that you have Tsukune and Boobzilla isn't here anymore... Things are so calm..." Mizore sighed. They were right. Ever since Kurumu died in the war against Eligrox and Tsukune and Moka got married things had been so peaceful. No new enemies had come to the academy, Everyone was getting along, and Kokoa was even being nice to everyone. It was surprising.

"So what do you guys wanna do. Classes are over for the day. Do you guys wanna just hang out on campus or what?" Tsukune questioned.

"Well I'm guessing you and Moka wanna have some alone time." Yukari laughed and then winked. Moka's face turned red and she began to grin. Tsukune looked at Moka and then gave her a hug.

"Yukari we will have plenty of time for that later. We still wanna hang out with you guys." Tsukune answered. Moka gently nodded to agree with Tsukune. They all turned to the entrance of the school to see the headmaster, Ruby, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all walking out into the sun.

Everyone was out on the dirt just staring. "headmaster did you decide what is going to happen with them?" Tsukune questioned.

"They are going to remain here until we can figure out what sent them here." The headmaster replied.

"Sounds good to me." Tsukune smiled. The headmaster looked at Tsukune with a hint of concern. "Is everything alright headmaster?" Tsukune questioned.

"headmaster you look distressed?" Ruby questioned. The headmaster had a scared look on his face and no one was sure why. Naruto looked at him and then suddenly began to shiver.

"Is it just me or did it get colder?" Naruto questioned. Suddenly a pool of thick Grey smoke began to form behind everyone.

"Everyone get back!" Kakashi yelled.

"It can't be you..." The headmaster fell silent. Suddenly from within the smoke a body began to form. The man stood up straight and stared at the group. He lifted up his hand and a large scythe formed in his hand.

"Greetings my name is Mirok. For those of you who don't know me by that name you know me as death." Mirok smiled devilishly.


	3. Death

Chapter 3: Death

Mirok laughed at the serious expression on the groups face. "Y-You... It was you. You were at Kakuzo!" Kakashi yelled. Mirok laughed and nodded.

"That's right. I am surprised that you have put it together that quickly." Mirok laughed again. He seemed to find the entire situation very humorous. No one knew why exactly but it was putting everyone on edge.

"Why did you send us here you bastard!" Naruto yelled. Naruto pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Mirok. Mirok raised his hand up and held it out. When the shuriken came close it turned to ashes.

"You know you might wanna be careful who you attack little boy." Mirok smiled as he lifted his scythe into the air. He swung it down towards the ground when Kakashi swung a kunai in the way.

"If you wanna fight him you have to go through me!" Kakashi yelled. Mirok smiled and withdrew his scythe.

"I don't feel like fighting any of you... yet." Mirok grins with an evil flare in his eyes. He takes a few steps back and just stares at the group.

"Wait!" Sakura yells. "Who are you?" She questions. Mirok laughs and snaps his fingers. A vortex of smoke begins to fill the air. "Tell me!" Sakura yells.

"I already told you... I am death." Mirok laughs as the smoke begins to fill up the space around him. The smoke sucks into one place and then a bright light flashes. When the light dispersed Mirok was no where to be seen. Everyone looked around in a hurry but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Sakura shouted. Naruto looked around and then stomped his foot to the ground.

"Dammit! I froze... I let him get away!" Naruto yelled.

"You wouldn't have been able to defeat him anyway." The headmaster answered. Naruto gave the headmaster a confused and angry look.

"What the hell do you mean!" Naruto yelled. The headmaster began to laugh softly.

"That man was the incarnate of death itself. Mirok means angel of death. He would have split you in two before you could even touch him!" The headmaster shouted. Naruto stepped back slightly and fell silent.

"Well... What now?" Tsukune whispers. "We are now on death's radar." Tsukune sighed. The headmaster glares at Tsukune.

"We keep quiet. We don't even know if he is going to return here and we don't want to have to close down over unnecessary panic." The headmaster responded.

"But..." Moka whispered.

"That is final ." The headmaster ordered. Moka nodded gently and began to walk away. Tsukune rushed and walked next to Moka. Naruto looked at Sakura and Kakashi.

"Where are we going to sleep." Naruto questioned.

"Funny you should ask. Sakura you are going to be in the girls dorm with Ms. Akashiya. Naruto you are to be in the boys dorm." The headmaster ordered. Sakura and Naruto both nodded and began to turn toward the path that Moka and Tsukune went down. "Ms. Shirayuki Guide them to the dorms please." The headmaster said softly as he turned and went into the school building.

Mizore began to walk along side Sakura and Naruto. Naruto couldn't think of anything to say to anyone. He had no idea what he was going to do. A man that is that powerful is better than Naruto, Nine tailed fox chakra or not Naruto is doomed. As they approached a fork in the road Sakura looked at Naruto with concern.

"Naruto it will all be okay. He won't be coming back I swear. You need to relax. We will figure this out in due time." Sakura went up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him gently on the cheek and ran down the path on the right. Mizore followed and shouted to Naruto.

"Your dorm is on the left. The boys will lead you to your room!" Mizore's voice faded out. Naruto was in shock that Sakura kissed him. Cheek or not she hadn't ever done that before. She had always been sad ever since Sasuke had left the hidden leaf. Naruto walked down the path slowly. He couldn't stop thinking about Mirok.

Naruto approached a tall building in the middle of the woods and all he could do was look up at it. He wasn't very familiar with this place so most of the buildings were confusing to him. "Naruto in here!" Tsukune yelled from inside the doorway. Naruto looked and saw Tsukune standing with Moka inside the building.

Naruto walked over to the building and proceeded inside. Naruto looked around the room and just let it all soak in. He was done being surprised. He was just going to consider everything he saw normal. "Your room is room 132. That's just down the hall." Tsukune pointed to the right. There was a long hallway with several doors on each side.

"Me and Moka are going to go for a walk. Make yourself comfortable." Tsukune smiled as he walked out the door. Naruto walked down the hall and looked at all the doors till he found 132 posted on the door in metal numbers. Naruto turned the doorknob slowly and walked inside. There wasn't much in the room outside of a table, a chair, and a bed.

Naruto took off his jumpsuit and flopped down onto the bed. Naruto was just ready to fall asleep and let the next day come. Naruto began to slowly close his eyes as sleep drifted over him like a soft blanket.


	4. Wake up call

Chapter 4: Wake up call

The next morning came by quickly. Naruto was not sure exactly what to do or expect after the scare from yesterday but all he knew was that he couldn't just sit in his room and let everything flow by. He wanted to but there were people out there that needed his help.

Naruto got up and was ready to get ready for the day when he realized that he only had his one jumpsuit. "Oh great... Same clothes two days in a row." Naruto murmured angrily. Suddenly there was a knock on Naruto's door.

"Hey Naruto open up. It's important." Tsukune shouted through the door. Naruto got a little confused but ran to the door and opened it. Tsukune walked in and got ready to speak but then noticed Naruto was only in his underwear. He couldn't stop staring.

"What is that look for?" Naruto questioned. Naruto looked down and jumped. "Shit! I forgot I wasn't dressed. Naruto ran over to his floor and picked up his jumpsuit and put it on. Naruto was ready to go and looked at Tsukune expectantly.

"Now that your dressed the headmaster wants to see you." Tsukune stated. Naruto nodded and ran out the door. Tsukune had to jump to the side so Naruto didn't run into him. Naruto ran back and stared at Tsukune blankly.

"Where is he." Naruto stared at the floor in shame.

"He should be in his office." Tsukune replied. "Let me just walk with you." Tsukune responded. Naruto and Tsukune began to walk down the hallway. They came to the door and proceeded to walk for the school. There wasn't much to see outside. No one was around and everything was quiet. It seemed like all the students had just cut and run. Tsukune looked around expectantly like he something was supposed to happen.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Tsukune. "Where is everyone?" Naruto questioned.

"They are all in class." Tsukune replied. "It's about noon but the headmaster figured since you had been through a lot you could get some sleep. Your friends got up nice and early so they are busy but the headmaster wanted to talk to you." Tsukune stated firmly. Naruto gave Tsukune a confused look but didn't complain to much.

They approached the school building and slowly came to a halt. They looked towards the entrance and they saw the headmaster walking around outside with his hands behind his back. "Headmaster!" Tsukune yelled. "I was expecting you to be in your office." Tsukune announced. The headmaster let out a slight chuckle.

"I was... But something changed." The headmaster laughed gently.

"What might that be?" Naruto questioned.

"You can't sense it?" The headmaster paused slightly. "It's colder than usual." Tsukune stopped after the headmaster had said that. Tsukune thought about it and noticed it.

"He's right. It is colder than normal but that doesn't mean anything does it?" Tsukune asked the headmaster urgently.

"If we are lucky no but if it does it doesn't mean anything good." The headmaster replied. He shrugged slightly. The headmaster turned and proceeded to walk towards the door. Naruto turned towards the headmaster when he heard a shout.

"Naruto hey!" Sakura yelled from across the field. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit. She was wearing the same uniform that Moka was wearing. Naruto turned to Tsukune.

"Why is she wearing that?" Naruto questioned.

"Well since you were asleep we figured that we shouldn't leave her with nothing to do so we thought we could just give her a uniform and let her attend a few classes." Tsukune replied. When Naruto saw Sakura he was shocked. She was smiling and seemed very bouncy. Before they knew it the other girls were coming out from within the school building.

"Hey you guys." Moka smiled. Moka, Yukari, and Mizore were all very happy to see everyone. Especially after the day they had yesterday. The air got a brief and intense chill to it. The headmaster whipped around.

"That took a lot less time then I thought." The headmaster uttered softly. The others looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto answered.

"That was a lot quicker than I would have expected to." Kakashi announced as he came in from the school building. He signaled towards the door. "Kids get back. Well then? Show yourself!" Kakashi yelled. A deep laugh sounded from in front of everyone as a pool of smoke began to form.

"You didn't think I would be gone for long did you?" Mirok laughed as the smoke faded. He stood there with his scythe strapped to his back and nothing to lose. Mirok walked forward slightly and everyone got on guard. They weren't sure what to expect but they were ready.

"Don't attack him. He is death remember you will be killed before you even land a blow." The headmaster yelled. Sakura gave him an angered look.

"Well i'm not just going to stand here and let him taunt us!" Sakura yelled as she pulled a kunai up from her skirt and ran forward.

"Sakura no!" Kakashi yelled. Mirok smiled gently and let his hand fall to his side. As something began to slide down his arm he thrust it forward and a bone whip shot from his wrist. It jolted forward and wrapped itself around Sakura's waist. Mirok laughed as he grasped the whip and tugged it forward making Sakura go flying towards Mirok.

When Sakura came in close Mirok gave Naruto and the others an evil look and then smiled. He released the whip as Sakura was still flying and pointed his hand down. A giant spike shot out from his hand and Mirok got his hand right under Sakura's chin. The edge of the spike shot through the tip of Sakura's head as she fell to the ground.

Everyone let out a gasp as Mirok withdrew the spike and stared at everyone. "Who's next!" Mirok laughed.


	5. A means to an end

Chapter 5: A means to an end

Everyone was speechless. There was nothing to say. Sakura had just got her head skewered and her lifeless corpse was laying at Mirok's feet. Naruto was the most frightened of everyone. No one had any idea what to even say to him. One of his friends had just got murdered. Naruto looked at Mirok with an eye that could strike fear into anyone.

"Y-You bastard!" Naruto yelled trying to wipe tears from his face. Kakashi looked at Naruto with concern.

"Naruto you need to stay calm. If you attack him the same thing will happen to you!" Kakashi yelled. Suddenly the ground began to quake slightly. Naruto clenched his fists and was ready to attack.

"I am not going to let this son of a bitch get away with it!" Naruto yelled. A red stream of energy began to swirl around Naruto violently. Naruto let out a roar and lept forward. Mirok laughed and got ready to attack when Naruto's fist had collided with Mirok's jaw. Mirok fell into the ground and everyone gasped.

"But how?" The headmaster questioned. Kakashi chuckled scarcely.

"Naruto has the spirit of a demon trapped inside of him and it only comes out in times of extreme anger or stress." Kakashi shouts. When Naruto lands in front of Mirok another red energy streak appears. Mirok kicks back slightly.

"So you think you are tough huh boy?" Mirok laughs. He flings the bone whip around Naruto's neck and get's ready to yank when Naruto grabs a hold of it. He lifts it up and flings Mirok through the air slamming him on the ground again. Mirok grunts as he hits the ground creating a massive cloud of dust. "Well this isn't any fun now is it." Mirok laughs in pain.

"I guess I have to get serious." Mirok's expression changes drastically. It went from humorous to determined which wasn't a good thing. When the dust cleared Mirok was just standing facing towards Naruto. Naruto saw the look on Mirok's face and got angrier than he was before. The spirals of energy began to form behind him into a bubbling stream.

"Are those... Tails?" Mizore questioned. Kakashi looked with fear.

"It is happening to fast. At this rate the demon will take over completely." Kakashi announced his concern trying to talk and watch the events as they unfold. Naruto let out a loud yell and charged at Mirok. Mirok laughed and jumped back. Mirok kicked his leg into Naruto's jaw. His foot connected and you could hear the loud crack of the kick. Naruto flew to the side and flipped back up getting ready to attack again.

"The kick didn't even phase him." Tsukune marveled at what was happening. Kakashi laughed slightly.

"Yeah that's the fox at work." Kakashi stated intently. "Someone needs to stop this. Naruto doesn't know how to stop anymore." Kakashi ordered. Tsukune looked at the headmaster and the headmaster nodded. Tsukune got ready to step forward when Naruto charged Mirok again.

Mirok jumped back again and shot the bone whip around Naruto's neck and slammed him into the ground head first. Everyone gasped as the cloud of dust kicked up. Naruto wasn't getting up and it scared everyone.

"Finally. Now that he is out of the way." Mirok laughed as he turned towards the group. Before Mirok could say anything he got hit in the side of the head. Mirok flew to the side and where he was stood a big red being. It had white eyes and 4 tails that were a mixture of blood red and pitch black.

"What is that?" Mizore gasped in fear.

"That is Naruto." The headmaster responded looking at him with concern. Everyone took a step back as Naruto let out a loud roar.

"Oh so you wanna try to be tough." Mirok laughed. Naruto looked at him and ran at him as fast as he could. When Naruto lept upward and tried to slash at Mirok he shot a spike from his hand and stabbed Naruto in the chest with it. Naruto let out a screech of pain and fell to the ground. The wound healed quickly but it still hurt Naruto severely.

"That's it. Naruto needs help." Tsukune announces as he runs into the fight. Mirok laughs as he sees Tsukune running out to join the fight. Nobody was completely sure as to what to do. Moka was just standing watching this whole thing unfold and she had no way to fight in her current state. Tsukune was ready to attack when Mirok shot a blast of energy at Tsukune.

Tsukune quickly dodged out of the way moving fast enough that Mirok didn't see where he went. Mirok looked around in confusion not quite sure what to do. He quickly got struck with a burst of energy that shot him in the ground. Tsukune landed on the ground with his skin jet black and emitting an energy that was cracking the ground around him.

"God dammit. Fine my play time is over let's end this quickly." Mirok got serious and reached to his back and pulled out his scythe and got ready to attack. Naruto and Tsukune stared at him with confusion. If he knew that they were fast why would just having a blade make him think he could stand a chance of winning.

Naruto ran as fast as he could and jumped to slash Mirok. Mirok swept the scythe into Naruto's side. The blade connected and dug into his skin. Naruto let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground and grasped his side. Naruto began to feel light headed as the tails he had began to receed. The red that had enveloped his skin was slowly fading away.

"Cirodeio. The blade made of evil. It separates the evil from the soul." Mirok shouted. Naruto fell to the ground with bloody hands grasping his side. His tails had all disappeared and Naruto was defenseless. Mirok walked over to him and raised his scythe in the air. Naruto jumped to his feet and tried to back up. The scythe scraped Naruto's foot and made him fall.

Naruto one again tries to back up but he can't. Tsukune runs up and tries to grab the scythe but get's smacked to the side. Tsukune regains his balance and get's ready to attack again when Mirok shoves the scythe into Tsukune's chest. Tsukune stops as he puts his hands on the blade trying to push it out. Mirok yanks up and Tsukune is struggling to get the strength to stop him. Tsukune can feel the ghoul power fading away as his skin reverts back to normal.

"TSUKUNE NO!" Moka yells. Mizore begins to cry and Kakashi and the headmaster look in horror. The ghoul body fades from Tsukune and his hands let go. Mirok rips the blade up to Tsukune's face. Tsukune coughs blood onto the blade and the ground. Mirok withdraws the blade and let's Tsukune's body fall to the ground. Moka screams at the sight of Tsukune's lifeless body falling to the ground.

"Hold her back! NARUTO RUN!" Kakashi yells. The headmaster wraps his arms around Moka to keep her from running towards Mirok. Naruto looks to the group of people and begins to run. Naruto doesn't get to far before he feels a sharp pain in his back. He looks down to his chest and gasps. He sees the tip of the scythe shoving it's way through his chest. Naruto falls to his knees and coughs blood onto the dirt.

Mirok withdraws the scythe and laughs. "I told you. This isn't a fight you will ever win!" Mirok yelled. Naruto turned to him and coughed.

"I will never lose..." Naruto coughed as he reached in his pocket for a kunai. "Not to a foul son of a bitch like you!" Naruto yelled as he got ready to stab Mirok. Mirok kicks Naruto's hand launching the kunai from his grasp. Naruto looks up and sees Mirok lift his scythe into the air getting ready to end it all. Naruto takes one deep breath and closes his eyes. Mirok jerks his arms down and the scythe strike Naruto's chest.


	6. A one way street

Chapter 6: A one way street

When Naruto opened his eyes he was scared. He didn't expect to be able to open his eyes again let alone be able to feel anything. He had just been stabbed to death by death. Naruto rose to his feet and was greeted by a sudden burst of heat. He was confused because it wasn't that hot when he had last checked.

Naruto looked up towards the sky and noticed that it was red. Not like a cherry red but a volcano red, The sky was covered in red streaks, and it had a foul energy to it. Naruto looked down from the sky and proceeded to look at his surroundings. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to expect but what he saw surprised him.

It was all rocks but not just gravel it was red hot rocks. So far everything around him was red like molten magma. Naruto didn't know what was going on but he wanted to find out quickly. Naruto was looking around quickly when he felt a drip fall onto his foot. He looked down to see a red dot and to be greeted with a somewhat unpleasant surprise. Naruto was naked and there was no sign of a way to cover himself anywhere around.

Naruto looked straight above him to see if he could find out where the drip came from. When he looked up he saw a dripping metal container. He was trying to figure out what was in it when he felt another drip land on him. He stepped back and looked at the container. He wiped the drip from his face and gasped.

The container had a body curled up inside. Naruto let out a shriek of fear when he noticed that the body had no flesh. It was just muscle and bone shoved into a cage. Naruto tripped and fell. "Who's there!" Tsukune's voice sounded from just down the hill. Tsukune climbed up and saw Naruto on the ground in a panic. He looked straight ahead and saw the bloody cage but didn't seemed phased.

"How are you okay?" Naruto questioned. Tsukune looked at Naruto confused.

"What do you mean "How are you okay?"" Tsukune asked curiously.

"How does that not creep you the hell out?" Naruto yells as he points to the cage. Tsukune smiles gently.

"Because that isn't the worse thing here. Naruto we aren't at Yokai anymore. I don't even think we are anywhere near Yokai." Tsukune laughed nervously. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Well I can tell that from the landscape but where are we?" Naruto questions. Naruto had no idea what to say. He had so many questions and no answers. Before Naruto could say anything else a growling sounded from behind him. Tsukune looked around not sure what to expect when a hand grabbed onto the rock ledge. The hand was about ten times the size of a normal hand. Three more hands grabbed onto the ledge and pulled up a massive creature. The hands were part of it's legs and it had one eye and a colossal mouth.

The creature let out a shrill scream and slammed it's hands onto the ground. Naruto and Tsukune backed up quickly and got ready to run. They had no way to fight and the beast was big enough that it could rip them apart without even trying.

They began running when they heard another loud yell come from the side. This yell was different. it wasn't beastly it was human. Suddenly a loud squish sounded and the beast let out a loud screech. The beast rose into the air and slammed its feet again. Naruto and Tsukune turned around to see a tall blonde man with a large sword up and fighting the beast.

The jumped back from the beast and turned towards Tsukune and Naruto. "Hey Tsukune long time no see. Who's your new friend?" The man laughed. Tsukune looked at the man in blank confusion.

"J-Jericho?" Tsukune gasped. Jericho looked back at the beast and slashed at its mouth. The creature let out another loud roar and tried to smack at Jericho but it missed. Jericho threw one stab at it's mouth and the blade went right in. Jericho withdrew the blade and a long spurt of blood shot from the creatures mouth. The creature roared and got up onto two feet. The other two feet were raise high in the air.

"H-How did you defeat that thing so quickly?" Naruto asked in a frenzy. He had no idea what just happened but he knew it was awesome. Jericho pointed his hand back to Naruto.

"We aren't out of this yet!" Jericho yelled. The creature moved it's top two feet down towards its chest. The creature used the hands to dig into his chest. The flesh on its chest ripped as the hands dug inside. It pulled it apart as blood poured onto the ground. When everyone looked into the wound they just saw pure fire. Before they could say anything a body began to climb out of the wound. It was a skeletal make up of a body and it fell onto the rock ground as the colossus fell. The skeleton began to walk forward as a huge cloud of smoke surrounded him.

When the smoke dispersed a creature with black skin, a whip, and a sword was left standing. "That is the real enemy. The beast I took down was just a shell." Jericho shouted. Jericho looked to Naruto and Tsukune. "I need you two to help me with something!" Jericho yelled. Naruto and Tsukune looked at him with confusion.

"What the hell can we do? We have no weapons!" Naruto yelled.  
"I don't need you to fight! I need you to distract him!" Jericho yells.


End file.
